Amaterasu
Amaterasu is the main protagonist of the Okami series. She made her first appearance in Okami where she was the playable character. Since then, she appeared in Okamiden. She also appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Character Description The Goddess of the Sun reincarnated into the form of a wolf, Amaterasu is a very special being who has the power of the magical Celestial Brush. She waited 100 years after her initial defeat to be reborn and destroy the many-headed dragon Orochi, with the help of ancient swordsman Nagi's clumsy descendant, Susano and inch-high artist Issun. After Orochi's first defeat, Amaterasu was urged to destroy Yami, the evil god who threw chaos into the mortal world's open hand in the first place. While genderless in Okami, many regard Amaterasu as a female. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Amaterasu appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a playable character. How to Unlock *Play 175 VS. Matches *Clear Classic or Adventure mode with 25 characters Doing any of these things will require to defeat Amaterasu in a Fight on Orochi's Throne. Moveset Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Amaterasu does two side-to-side slashes with the Solar Flare (once right, once left), a rapid barrage using the Tundra Beads, and then a finishing uppercut with the Thunder Edge. *'Forward:' Amaterasu does a powerful sideswipe with the Thunder Edge. *'Up:' Amaterasu does a short hop, that features the Solar Flare spinning rapidly above her to cause damage. *'Down: '''Amaterasu whips near the ground with the Tundra Beads. *'Dash Attack:' With her head tucked in, Amaterasu slams a shoulder into the enemy and bounces back. *'Forward Smash - Cherry Bomb:' Amaterasu draws the cherry bomb. If it contacts an enemy, it explodes or it explodes after three seconds. Amaterasu leaps back as she summons the cherry bomb. *'Up Smash: Amaterasu paints a dot, which makes a tree erupts from the ground. Only the tip of the tree does damage but the trunk blocks attacks and has a minor wind effect while rising that pushes opponents away. The tree lasts for a couple seconds. *'''Down Smash - Waterspout: Amaterasu creates an eruption of water columns on either side of her. 3-5 columns are created depending on how charged the smash attack is. The closer the column is to Ammy, the more damage it deals. Aerial Attacks *'Air:' Issun spins around Amaterasu, striking anyone that gets near. *'Forward Air - Galestorm:' Amaterasu draws the swirling symbol in front of her, which then summons a wind channel effect that pushes enemies away. *'Back Air - Inferno:' Amaterasu draws the infinity symbol behind her which then erupts in flame. It lasts for a couple seconds. *'Up Air - Thunderbolt:' Amaterasu draws a lightning bolt symbol up from her body which then electrifies. The tip of the attack causes the most damage and knockback. *'Down Air - Icestorm:' Amaterasu draws the snowflae symbol below her. The symbol freezes and rains pointed blocks of ice down on enemies for a couple seconds. Grabs & Throws *'Grab Pummel - Bloom & Vine:' Amaterasu draws the vine symbol in front of her to grab the opponent. Issun starts leaping at the grabbed opponent from atop Ammy's head. * Forward Throw: The vines lean over Amaterasu before snapping forward and releasing the opponent, flinging them ahead of Amaterasu. *'Back Throw:' The vines lean away from Amaterasu before snapping back towards her and throwing the opponent over her head. *'Up Throw:' The vines coil down slightly before springing back up and launching the opponent upwards. *'Down Throw:' The vines recede into the ground and bury the opponent for a little bit. The throw deals no damage and causes Amaterasu to flinch as pieces of the ground explode up into her face. Other Moves *'Floor (Back):' Amaterasu pushes herself up and swipes the opponent with her tail. *'Floor (Front):' Amaterasu does a headbutt. *'Floor (Trip):' Amaterasu swipes her tail around. Special Moves Neutral Special Variations Side Special Variations Up Special Variations Down Special Variations Final Smash Taunts *'Up: '''Amaterasu stands up on her hind legs, wobbling in place and slightly panting at the same time. She finishes things off with a happy bark and a flower-creating falling-down. *'Down:' Amaterasu yawns, lays down and falls asleep, she will stay this way until another button is pressed or she is attacked. *'Side:' Issun appears and Amaterasu playfully chases the tiny man around in a complete circle, panting wildly. Yellowish-gold flowers are made while she chases him. Selection Sound Amaterasu lets out a victory howl. On-Screen Appearance The Divine Instrument Reflector slams onto the statue of Shiranui and Amaterasu awakens from her 100 year slumber yawning as she enters her idle stance. Cheer '"Amaterasu! Amaterasu!"' Victory Poses *Amaterasu lets out a victory howl. *Amaterasu yawns and lays down on a bed of flowers, with Issun jumping around on her head. *Amaterasu starts to do her trademark victory howl, but sees Issun hopping around in front of her. She puts her paw out and steps on Issun to keep him down. Music *'Classic Mode Credits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZxK58tPU4I *'Victory Jingle: ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPCFUPKi43E Costumes Default Costume Amaterasu appears as a white wolf with red markings and a Divine Instrument on her back. '''ALTERNATE COLORS: *Ice God Blue *Lightning God Yellow *Wind God Green *Blossom God Purple *Dark God Black Trophy Description Amaterasu has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with her on any difficulty. Goddess of the sun and the Okami, Amaterasu sealed away the dragon Orochi 100 years ago. However, she lost her physical form due to injuries sustained in battle and her spirit was contained within a statue, later resurrected, although without her Celestial Brush powers. She then began a journey to restore beauty to Nippon while regaining her powers. She looks like an ordinary wolf to the average person. *Okami, 2006 *Okamiden, 2010 Trivia *When Amaterasu dashes, she leaves flowers and patches of grass behind her like she does in Okami. This does nothing; it's just an aesthetic effect. Category:Okami Series Category:Characters Category:JPBrigatti Category:Female Category:Heroes